undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Pops (UP)
C418 - Clark |image= |occupation= Advisor for Mike PBR Member of NLO |status= Alive |gender= Male |age= 16 |debut= "I Will Find Him" |last = "Riverside Rescue" |span = "I Will Find Him" to Present |relations = Mike (best friend) |base = Pops Capo }} Luke Pops is a main character in UFSW Pokemon. Mike is his best friend and Pops tries his best to keep Mike sane. This makes Luke Mike's counsellor in a way. Also, Luke has a huge interest in both battling and Pokemon Contests and Co-Ordinating, which would eventually lead to a strong rivalry with fellow soon-to-be co-ordinator Karen. Personality TBAS In UFSW Pokemon Pops is first seen watching the television broadcast with Mike of AJ's death. Mike assumes that Kambrien killed him and it set to go find him. However, he suggests that someone from Team Wyet could be behind it and that Mike is just overthinking it. Despite his suggestions, Mike still wants to leave immediately for the Sexeca League. Pops stands in his in way and tells Mike that they'd leave the next day to Ufsaw City, where they'll get starter Pokemon and head on a journey to the League. ("I Will Find Him") The next day, Mike and Pops are riding on a bus to the lab. They arrive at the lab and are ready to enter the building. They're not aware that they're being watched by a member of Team Wyet, Danny, who is watching the two through a pair of binoculars. ("Welcome to Sexeca") As Mike and Pops are near the lab, Mike sees Kambrien and they briefly lock eyes. Kambrien leaves and Mike watches. Pops asks Mike what he saw and Mike says it was nothing, making him unaware of the fact Kambrien was present. They arrive at the lab to fetch their starter. Pops allows himself to get chased by Pokemon in the garden while Mike sits on a bench, silently. When it comes to finally picking his starter, Pops chooses Fennekin, which was his second choice (initially he was going to choose Torchic) to be his starter. He receives his books and Pokédex and other items. Mike initially doesn't want to travel with Zain and Karen, but he persuades him to allow them to come and Mike agrees. Later, Pops lies to Karen, saying that he and Mike work for undercover detectives, which Karen seemingly believes. As they are leaving the lab, Mike sees that his Igglybuff had followed him and Pops, much to their shock. ("Let Your Journey Begin") Pokemon Luke Pops (UP)/Fennekin|Fennekin||true Appearances Trivia *Mike, Pops and Lena are the only characters to hold perfect attendance. Mike and Luke hold the ultimate perfect attendance because they debuted in Issue 1 and appeared in every issue after while Lena debuted in Issue 6. *Mike and Lena are the only person to refer to Luke Pops by his last name, Pops. However, in front of Karen and Zain, they refer to him by "Luke". Category:UFSW Pokemon Category:UFSW Pokemon Characters Category:Characters Category:Mayor Zain's Stories Category:Club Perfect Attendance Category:Virgin Club Category:NLO Category:User-Based Characters